1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool having a housing with a handle, and at least one holding device having a catch element with a free end for suspending the power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held power tools of the type described above include power tools such as screw driving tools, combustion-engined setting tools, drilling tools, chiseling tools, electrically driven saws, and the like. Often, the hand-held tools have a holding device with a catch element for suspending the tool, e.g., from a belt of a user. The free end of the catch element engages, e.g., a belt, which is tightened on a user, with the tool being suspended from the belt and retained under its own belt.
German Publication DE-4233239 discloses, e.g., a hand-held power tool with a housing and a holding device having a catch member. The hook-shaped holding device, which is formed of a steel plate, is elastically deformable and has holding elements engaging corresponding recesses provided in the housing for releasably connecting the holding device with the housing.
A drawback of the known power tool consists in that the suspended tool has no defined position and can pivot into a position in which a user can take hold of the tool only with much difficulty. In particular in applications in which the user needs one hand for holding an object, this circumstance, i.e., the absence of a definite position of the tool in its suspended position, have very negative repercussions on the handling of the hand-held power tool.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hand held power tool with a holding device which can be economically produced and which would occupy, in a suspended condition, a definite position.